Go Go Where?
by rubymonkey
Summary: read to find out I'm bad at summary Narusasu


Naruto stared out over Konoha wishing he could stay and live here in peace. But he knew that was no longer possible. He was a danger to the village and everyone knew it. Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he could be a master at ninja jutsu if he wanted but that wasn't where his heart was.

Naruto stood up and prepared to jump when he sensed something coming at him. He waited until it was close enough for him to grab it. Naruto looked at what he caught and it was a kunai with a note attached to the end of it. He looked up trying to see or sensed who throw it but Naruto didn't see or sense anyone. Naruto looked at the note and decided to open it.

The note read…

Where are you going Dobe?

If it's to find me then stop.

If it's to live go to Rain.

If it's to stop the pain of these people that hurt you come to me.

Choose and go to the place where we first separated.

Your Teme.

Naruto gasped and looked around "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

He pushed his senses out to their fullest trying to pick up any trace of him. Naruto searched for a few minutes and picked up nothing. "Damnit!"

Time Break 

Naruto was almost done packing when there was a knock at his door. "Damn" whispered Naruto heading for his door. He peaked through the eye hole and he saw two Anbu and he could sense about five surrounding the house. 'Damn so close' thought Naruto staring at the door. He tries to think of a way out of there. "Please don't run we really don't want to hurt you Naruto just open the door and follow us to the counsel" spoke the Anbu at the door.

"Why does the counsel want to see me?" asked Naruto speaking to the Anbu outside the door.

"They didn't say but who are you to not go the counsel and see what they want," spoke the Anbu.

"When they want to kill me I have little desire to go to see them," spoke Naruto moving towards his bag to grab and puff out.

"Oh so you know their plan good than I don't have to play nice anymore" explained the Anbu.

Naruto ran towards his bag as the Anbu charged in. He reached his living room. Naruto turned to face the Anbu "Come quietly you demon or I can just kill you now and be down with it" smirked the leader.

"Don't get to cocky you might look foolish later" grinned Naruto making hands signs.

"Where did you learn that stupid demon?" asked a pissed off Anbu.

"I know many things bye now" waved Naruto puffing out.

"Damn you demon!" yelled Anbu.

Naruto fell to his knees when he landed. "What took you so long Dobe?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a rock a few feet away from where he was kneeling. "I had a little trouble try to get here Teme" glared Naruto walking over to him.

"So what's you chose?" questioned Sasuke looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto stood over Sasuke looking him in the eye. Naruto reached his hand out to hold his cheek. "I would choose you if we could just forget about hurting Konoha and just leave this place behind" smirked Naruto rubbing Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke thought it over and watched how the emotions changed in Naruto's eyes. "I don't know if I can do that Naruto I still need to get my revenge" spoke Sasuke quietly.

"Come on Sasuke for me" whispered Naruto showing a pout on his face.

Naruto thought he had him because he knew that Sasuke couldn't resist his pouting face. Sasuke looked one more time then looked down taking Naruto's hand off his cheek and holding his hand in between his hands. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hands before saying "Sorry Dobe but I can't maybe after." Naruto took his hand away while shaking his head. "I don't think there will be on after."

Sasuke looked him in the eyes trying to figure out how to keep him. "Come on I'll find you after everything is done" laughed Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. "No there won't be I'm going to be hunted and I'll make mistake that could kill me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while. "Then I guess you are really a Dobe if you still make mistakes" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto frowned "Guess I'll just go now bye Sasuke."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and headed towards the forest line. "So that's it!" yelled Sasuke standing up.

"Yea that it" whispered Naruto puffing out.

Sasuke stared at the tree line and the spot where Naruto disappeared wondering if he made the right chose.

Time Break 

ONE YEAR LATER!

Watching the sun rise was always a favorite thing for Naruto. He would sit on the head of the 4th to watch it and even in his new life he would go up to the highest peak in Rain and watch the sunrise. It's been a year since Sasuke let him go. And not a day goes by that Sasuke doesn't feel the guilt of leaving him alone for so long. If only he would have gone with him would he have had more time with his Dobe.

Sasuke looked over the village of Rain hoping to see a blonde hair boy running around acting like his old hyper self. Sasuke stood just outside the village trying to see him but who two hours went by and still no Dobe. He couldn't sit there any longer. Sasuke jumped there any longer. Sasuke jumped down from his branch and walked into the village he got about halfway into the village when a shop owner stopped him.

"Are you Teme?" asked the shop owner.

Sasuke gasped then slowly nodded his head. "Follow me" spoke the shop owner closing his shop and headed towards the cemetery. Sasuke's heart stopped but followed the man anyways hoping that this was a prank or something. Sasuke followed the shop owner for twenty minutes then he stopped in front of a grave that read…

Here lays Naruto a great guy and a great friend

Hope he has an after…..

Sasuke's heart stopped fully. "Relax he left this too" spoke the shop owner handing over a note and leaving Sasuke by himself. He looked at the note and almost tore it trying to get it open. The note read….

Come find me =^.^=

Your Dobe.


End file.
